The Ghost King's Riegn
by CzarAndrew
Summary: A very old being has awakened and it seems to have something in mind for our hero. I will improve on this summary later on for I do not want to give up to much yet... Eventual Danny X Ember or maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost King's Reign

Chpt 1

A Dangerous Game in Mind

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIDDILY SQAUT especially Danny Phantom but I think I own my OCs

* * *

The Ghost Zone

In the Farthest depths of the mysterious Ghost Zone a old being awakens. A being before the ancients. A being so old only the Ghost of time, Clockwork, can remember its name. In the depths of a very old, marble mausoleum a massive stone figure, that has truly stood the test of time, can be seen. The mausoleum is in utter ruin, its pillars now sag, if not toppled over, while those that do stand have fissures through them. Images adorn its walls walls depicting great scenes from a time one forgotten, that now too are fading with the erosion of time. Few know of its existence for few have ventured that far into the depths of the Ghost Zone. In the center is a giant stone statue in a large throne that depicts the horrifying visage of a long forgotten god. The being seemed to be huge with large horns similar to that of a ram's. Its hair was long at leas to shoulder's length. Its mighty hands looked strong and long and ended in large claws. Its torso was broad and muscular, it seemed to have only been wearing two intersecting straps across its chest that ended at a type of robe around his waist. The being's legs were massive even by the statue's standards. They were covered in a pair of pants and the robe aforementioned. Its feet were covered in a pair of boots that were laced up. Its arms were large and covered in markings of some sort. Through all that the most striking feature about the beast was its face. Forever stuck in what seemed to be a frightening scowl, the being seemed to look like he could stare anything down. But its eyes were fixed on the distance as if looking towards a future not yet seen.

Energy seemed to flow through the area and into the statue almost as if it was gaining strength. The ebb and flow of it seemed to be rhythmic almost as if it was breathing. Then all of a sudden it stopped for barely even a minute, but if someone were there it would have felt like an eternity. Then suddenly a large green pulse shot out of the statue, making the mausoleum shudder as it raced across the ghost zone knocking everything in its path back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone

A small house floating elsewhere in the Ghost Zone was bustling with activity. The house was a modest two story building. Probably what anyone's childhood home looked like. It has a simple black shingled roof. On the first floor to the right of the black front door, which had a small cement path leading up to it, there was a large bay window, which had a pair of black curtains in it. To the left of the there is another small window. Upstairs on the outside of the house there are two windows on either side of the two story white house. The smaller upstairs windows had black shutters. On the right side of the house there was a red brick chimney.

The inside of the house was rather quaint. On the inside of the door there is a set of stairs rs leading to the upstairs of the house with two doorways on either side, the doorway to the left leads to the dining room, while the one to the right leads to the living room. But that which of interest to anyone who visits this domicile is the resident of this house who is currently in the living room with two guests.

Our ghost of interest looks to be a young girl, aged 17 or 18 years old, but judging from her appearance she died a much longer time ago. She has long, flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, and has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" with purple lipstick. She wears a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. The girl wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. She looks pretty with her pale skin and piercing green eyes. Other than her purple lipstick the only make-up she wears is the heavy eyeliner around her eyes that extend into two crescent shapes from bellow her eyes. From the way she sits on her black leather couch to the way she dresses, even the way that seemingly charming smirk is played on her face you can tell everything about this girl screams rebel.

Next to her on the couch sits a young woman who looks to be the same age as the blue haired ghost. She has pale skin and bright red eyes that stand out on her as much as her spread out green hair that frames her face well. As for makeup she wears only light mascara that appears to be a shade of lavender and some lipstick, that is a shade darker. The young girl wear a green pendant around her neck, that matches the color of her head. As for clothes she has on a red jacket that is open with a blank tank top underneath and a purple scarf hanging loosely around her neck. She also wears a red skirt with a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black boots. Overall the girl looks like a greaser chick, except she seems a bit timid.

The third ghost looks to be older than the other two, perhaps middle aged. She has orange hair turned up in a 'U' shape with streaks of a lighter color of orange through it. Her skin is not pale due to her efforts to stay youthful but still she is beautiful. She wears a pair of black sunglasses over her pupil-less eyes. She wears no makeup that is foreseeable except purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She is wearing a red dress suit with a red skirt on and a pair of red heels. She is currently sitting in the matching black leather chair to the right of the couch. All three are currently sitting in the living room talking about a serious topic.

"So Kitty," begins the first to the second now identified as kitty, "I hear you have broken up with Johnny. Is it true?"

"Ember Mclain! How did you find that out?!" Shouts Kitty.

"Oh Kitty, dear, everyone knows. I mean the silly man has been hitting on everything with a skirt," replies the third ghost.

"Spectra, are you serious?! We just broke up last week!" Kitty shouts.

"Its true Kitty." Ember says.

Kitty sighs. "Thank you for telling me Penelope. Now he stands a zero chance of ever getting back with me. In fact if I see him again I will blow him a kiss and banish from this world!"

Both Ember and Penelope shuddered at that. Kitty's kisses were something to be feared. Not for them but for men.

"I just will have to find a new boyfriend, like you two are. Any you have your sights on?" Asks Kitty.

"None for me I am afraid I have seen not a single male worthy of me. I wonder if I will be lonely forever like Desiree..." breathes out Penelope. " Nocturne, my ex, seems to only be caught up in himself. He hardly is worth the trouble seeing as you constantly have to stroke his ego."

"I know what you mean Skulker was the same way. Except he has lost so many times to his 'greatest prey' he can't seem to actually bag anything. Let alone me." Says Ember, murmuring out the last part. "I mean he just needs to give up on Danny. I mean he will never catch him. I mean that kid has more power than all of us. I left the Ghost Zone one time and saw that one power of his. What did he Call it again? I think It was his ghostly wail or something... with it he demolished a whole bunker. My sound will never compete with that."

"Yes the young halfa is quite strong. But hold on a second, from the way you are talking it sounds like you are giving up on taking over the human world?" Asks Penelope curious as to why Ember was saying such things.

Before a slightly blushing Ember can respond Kitty interrupts her and asks, "And why are you calling him Danny? I mean usually isn't it 'dipstick' or 'Phantom'? Do you Have feelings for Danny, Ember?" Asks Kitty in a teasing tone.

A sputtering, blushing punk diva replies, "S-So what if I do?! I mean he is m-much better than anything else we have to choose from. A-also, what is this D-Danny business from you? Do you like him Kitty?"

"Of course I do. I did go on a date with him. I still have second thoughts about that time. I always wonder if I would have ended up with him would I have been happier. Though I am pretty sure he has a huge list waiting to date him including most of the females in the Ghost Zone. I know Penelope likes him." Kitty says with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I do. The young boy has much to offer and that misery of his is so tasty! Alas I know for a fact where I stand in competition for that boy's heart. I mean since the young goth broke up with him, all the male ghosts have a betting pool going about the boy's love life. Last thing I heard I was in fifth behind Desiree at fourth, Kitty in third, the goth in second and you in first if you do figure out your repressed feelings for him." Spectra says with a smirk.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THE DIPSTICK!" Shouts Ember her flaming hair exploding out of control and her formerly green eyes turning red.

"Cool down, Ember. We are just saying..." Kitty says holding back a set of giggles at her friend's denial. "But I am serious about us finding new-" Before she can finish her sentence a wave of green energy blasts through the house effectively knocking all three of them out of their seats.

"W-What was-" once again they are cut off as another large burst rips through the house. "I swear if whoever is doing this does not stop I am going to blast 'em to kingdom come!"

"Quick girls lets get outside and see who it is." Penelope says as another burst passes them. Scrambling outside as the last pulse hits them they see in the distance a bright light that seems to draw everything in, seeming only to get brighter, and then as if it never was there the light vanishes.

"Okay, what was that?"

* * *

Back at the Mausoleum

After the first pulse Clockwork teleported to the mausoleum. Taking in as much information as he could as the being in question was outside his power. After the fourth pulse all was quiet. Then the glowing statue seemed to swell and explode dimming the light in the area considerably. He force of the explosion destroys the temple, crumpling it to ruins. In its place stands a figure where the statue once sat glowing. Slowly as the light dims its appearance can be made out. Standing there now was a ghost standing over six feet tall. He -if it it was a he- was dressed in a fine Victorian black suit with a long black over coat over him. His suit was a dark, dark color almost closer to coal than anything with only a ash gray vest as a contrast. He was covered in black from his top hat to his black dress shoes. In his hand he seemed to have a cane made from a sleek shiny black wood, with a stark contrast of a bright blood red ruby in place of a silver base at the top of the handle. But what truly drew in all attention was the mask inlaid in a black as night hood atop his head. The mask was pure white and was in the form of the theatrical mask of comedy. His countenance appeared frightening but it was his voice that ingrained terror.

"Hello, Clockwork..." The ghost spoke softly, seeming to drawl everything out, but in the way it spoke sent chills down the back of your spine. "I see much has changed from my last awakening..."

"Indeed it has Omnipotent one," Clockwork says trying not to offend the being in front of him. "May I ask what has stirred your slumber?"

"Please Clockwork, call me Master Control, and yes you may." The now identified Master Control pauses seeming to sort through his thoughts, "I have found someone worthy of my knowledge in this era... I intend to meet him soon. I believe he resides in the human world, yes? But first I will have to test him. From the knowledge I have processed from everyone in the Ghost Zone -as you call it now- I believe Pariah Dark would make for a good trial... of course I will remove most of his power but still he should serve my purposes..."

"If I may Master Control, if I am correct in who you have in mind do you think he would survive such a fight?" Clockwork asks worrying over someone.

"No but it will be necessary for him to grow and take his future handle." Master control says before vanishing.

'Oh no, I must warn Danny before it is to late as it seems Master Control has a dark game in mind for him.' Clockwork teleports to Amity Park to find the young halfa and perhaps save the world.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah I have so been wanting to write this. I just had to. But However I had to put off seemingly all like 4 other stories to do it. I have to push back my Storm God release till possibly next month and drop one I plan to do. But in other news I will be extending my competition on the Storm God and have made a poll for it. Next story in the foreseeable future will be a PJO story which I am currently typing. Sorry BK if you see this I have to push back writing the Pirate Queen's Shadow. I have also discovered I like the Backstreet boys due to a certain movie. I plan on bringing them back. Lastly I guess is the usual Favorite and Review.

-the Czar

Edit:

Hmm... I went over it and corrected a few mistakes I am currently finishing the second chapter. I had to re-watch reign storm to remember how Pariah Dark acts. I think the next chapter is a bit longer than this one. Also in other news I find I have a new strange fascination with a pairing... it's called Bellice I will not go into details because it is embarrassing for someone like me to like it... and I still intend to bring them back!

-The czar


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost King's Reign

Chpt 2

Disclaimer: I wished I owned something especially Danny Phantom but I think I own my Ocs

* * *

Amityville

Young Danny Fenton has hard a life. His family is eccentric to the extreme. Both of his parents are ghost hunters. They are the great Jack and Maddie Fenton. His sister, Jazz, is an aspiring psychologist slash ghost huntress (her term not his), and if that wasn't enough Danny is the strangest of them all. See he is a superhero of sorts... who fights ghosts... while being half ghost himself. Yes that last part is right Daniel Fenton is none other than the incredible, stupendous, Inviso-bill- I mean Danny Phantom. Yes Danny Phantom. Now see Danny Phantom was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen, and when it wouldn't work his folks just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash and everything just changed, his molecules were all rearranged. When he first woke up he realized he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. It was then that he knew what he has to do, he has to stop all the ghosts that are coming through. Granted that all happened a little over three years ago and he has lost his powers once due to a a certain Goth who ripped his heart out, he has kept constant vigilance over his small town with his two best friends (who both went to colleges out of state). Over the years it is safe to say that he has fought many ghosts. He has stood tall through it all but it is starting to wear on him. He has given his all several times over and he feels like there will always be another enemy out there waiting to crush him and his home. It was that that broke up his relationship. Now with a facade that seems to show the stress of the world on his shoulders, he now sits wearily on a lone hill in his neighborhood park.

Now do not mistake Danny is fairly average looking and wears a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes. He isn't very tall either around 5'6", hair included. His shoulders slump unnaturally in a way that shows a lack of confidence. His large blue eyes look on wearily half hooded.

A blue wisp slips out from his mouth, sighing he stands up and prepares to fight what ever the hell ruined his brooding. "Can't you all just give me one day to myself! I'm going ghost!"

Two bright rings appear around his body and head in opposite directions, one towards his head the other towards his feet, shifting him into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black JUMPSUIT suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and a "_**D**_" emblem with an inner "_**P**_" on his chest.

"There is no need for that my apprentice," says a voice nearby.

"Clockwork why are you here? What is wrong this time? Did Dan Phantom escape or perhaps the Ghost King is free again?" Danny asks in a sharp tone.

"There is no need for that my young apprentice," Clockwork replies, seemingly unfazed by the cheek from the young halfa. "No your future self has not escaped, but a greater force has and it intends to test you. I am not sure of how the omnipotent one will go about it, but I can assure you, it will not be easy."

"Wait, omnipotent one? Who is that?"

"Master Control. He is an ancient ghost who has been around since the beginning of the Ghost Zone. It is even said he laid the very roots for the Ghost zone himself, thus he was revered as a god which is true but seeing as he is the ghost of a long dead and forgotten religion. There are few that know of him now, there are few ghosts that remember him for it was the will of the ancients to have him disappear along with any remnants of his power. Only a single mausoleum dedicated to him withstood the razes of time, and that was due to him being sealed in a statue inside of it. He is the reason why that area of the Ghost Zone is forbidden. It was feared someone would stumble upon him and free him.

"But do not worry he will not fight you himself. He will most likely have you fight a ghost that will undoubtedly be your greatest challenge to date," finishes Clockwork.

"Oh great it won't be a god himself, but rather a lackey that will make everything I have done till now look like a piece of cake," Danny says sarcastically.

"Yes, most likely," Clockwork responds.

"Oh that is so much bett-" Danny begins to say as blue wisp slips past his lips. "Oh great, what now?"

As Danny says that thousands of ghost portals open, spilling forth thousands of ghosts. He prepares to fight before Frostbite rushes towards him.

"Chosen one, the Ghost King is free! A powerful ghost freed him and destroyed his sarcophagus! He then forced all the ghosts out of the Ghost Zone! " The yeti ghost shouts as Danny's major friends and enemies from the Ghost Zone surround them as Frostbite recounts what happened.

"Yes whelp, Pariah Dark is free again and it seems he has it out for you!" Skulker shouts above the murmurs of the other ghosts. "What do you intend to do about this?!" The shout was followed by a chorus of yeses.

"I suppose I will do what I always do," Danny begins, "I will fight and I will win. I ask you all now who will stand beside me so we can get your homes back?!" His speech is first met with apprehension.

"Danny if you need my help I am here," says Pandora speaking up suddenly.

"As am I, chosen one," Frostbite says.

"Cujo and I will help, friend," says Wulf in his heavily accented voice, while Cujo barks in agreement.

"Me and Dora are here to help you beat up that big bully!" Poindexter says while the dragon princess nods her head in agreement.

"I will be more than glad to help you Danny..." Kitty says flirtatiously. To which her two friends and ex boyfriend, Johnny 13, glare at her for.

"I'll help you Dan-" Ember begins to say but quickly catches herself, going unnoticed to everyone except her ex boyfriend, Skulker who narrows his eyes at her. "Dipstick..."

"No you won't woman! You will stay here with me and be safe!" Skulker demands.

"SCREW YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY BOSS DIPSTICK!" Shouts Ember back at him. "IF I WANT TO HELP BABYPOP I WILL!"

"Danny, your family is with you in this," Jack Fenton says with his arm around his wife, Maddie, who nods her head in agreement.

"Enough! I thank you all for the help. I think with all your help I should be able to do just what I promised." Danny says.

"You are not allowed their help young Phantom..." says a voice somewhere overhead. "This is a challenge just for you."

Quickly looking up, everyone sees the ghost who has caused the all his trouble. His name reverberates through all their heads, even though most did not know it. Master Control.

"Listen I don't care if you are a ghost of some long dead god! I will beat you!" Danny shouts at the ancient ghost.

"It is not me you must defeat," Master control says amusement present in his voice, "That honor belongs to a former friend of yours. To show you that I mean your family and town no harm I will have you fight the former Ghost King Pariah Dark in a sectioned off area in the Ghost Zone. So your 'friends' do not feel left out I will even project your battle in the sky so they can see it." To which he snapped his fingers and a a large screen appeared over Amityville.

"Wait so I have to fight the Ghost King and his hordes all by myself?"

"Pretty much. At least you will not have to fight the Fright Knight, too." Danny and the rest could almost feel the smirk from the drawn out drawl of Master Control.

"You can't expect us to let you send our child out to practically die alone at the hands of some megalomaniac that just so happens to be one of the most powerful ghost in the entire Ghost Zone?!" Maddie Fenton yells.

"I do not know if that question was rhetorical or not, but yes, I intend for you to allow your son to go and fight the first true fight that will inevitability lead to the path to his destiny. What I want is to bare witness to the future. You can just call me for what I am-" Master Control says before Ember interrupts him.

"A Bastard?"

"Hahaha, good one! No you can simply call me an aggressive observer." Master Control finishes, gesturing outwardly. " Now how about we get this little show underway? Hmm?" With a tap of his cane a portal appears beneath the young halfa. A image appears in the sky, on it you can see several large floating islands. On them there is a what appears to be a large army of skeleton ghosts.

* * *

Now we go to the Ghost Zone

We find our young hero floating over the extremely large army of the Ghost King Pariah Dark. "Damn..." Danny says. "This might be hard. How in the world am I supposed to go about this?"

"Well I suggest you just start blasting them all to hell... that is what I would do at least..." a voice says near him. "I guess you could try to fly past them but then you would have to fight a huge army while fighting Pariah... yeah, blasting them all to hell is the best way to go about it..."

Spinning around quickly, Danny sees Master Control standing there. "Why are you here? Come to make this even harder on me?" Danny asks with complete spite and scorn.

"Well I could always release your future counterpart, Dan Phantom?"

"Yeah, not helping... you might be right about the whole blast them thing, though. Definitely do not want to get stuck between them."

"Hmm... then you should get to it, eh?" Master control says before vanishing in a black swirl.

"SO MY YOUNG ADVERSARY HAS ARRIVED! I HAVE BEEN AWITING YOU YOUNG PHANTOM! TODAY I HAVE MY VENGANCE ON YOU!" The voice seems to echo everywhere. A large red cloud of smoke appears above the young halfa, taking the shape of the Ghost King's head. "HOW I HAVE AWAITED THIS DAY! THIS TIME YOU STAND ALONE BEFORE ME AND MY ARMY! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN WIN! AHAHAHAHA!"

"I beat you once, I can sure as hell beat you again!" Danny shouts back.

"THAT WE SHALL SEE! KILL HIM!" At the Ghost King's command thousands of ecto-arrows are launched at Danny. Acting quickly, Danny throws up a force field around himself blocking the arrows. The seemingly endless rain of arrows stops after two minutes. Instead of dissipating the force field, Danny condensed it into a orb between his two hands in front of him. Pouring more energy onto the orb charging it to its max before finally thrusting his hands out and unleashing a huge beam completely obliterating one of the larger islands.

"Damn... don't think I can do that to often..." Danny breathes out , obviously winded from his attack, before he looks around and sees there still is a lot to go. In response Danny shouts, "Oh come on! That isn't even fair!"

* * *

In the Human realm...

Back with the group from earlier everyone, Danny's parents included, is slack-jawed at the amount of power Danny has just displayed.

Being one of the more outspoken of the group, Ember says still incredibly awestruck, "Well I guess Baby-pop has been seriously holding back on us..."

*Pfft* "Hahaha! Huge understatement, Em!" Kitty says practically rolling around on the ground laughing. "Skulker with the looks of what he just did, you will never have your trophy!"

Skulker growls at her, "Then Perhaps I should take your pelt instead, woman!"

Johnny 13 glared back at Skulker, before smirking at him, "Please when is the last time you actually caught your prey."

"Perhaps you will be first grease ball!" Shouts Skulker as his amour's weapons were engaged.

"Bring it! Everyone knows you are just a little man trying to be a big man!" Johnny retorts as Shadow appears looming over his shoulder. " Maybe I should rip you out of that tin can and show you how a real man is!"

As the two prepare to fight, a huge fireball lands right in front of them. "If you two dipsticks know what's good for you, you will shut your traps 'cause right now I'm watching MY Baby-pop fight!" Shouts an incredibly irate Ember, with instead of her usually calm blue hair it was now red and erupting out the back of her head. Having finished what she had to say Ember promptly turned around and became engrossed in Danny's fight once more. At this everyone sweat dropped and somehow all thought the same thing... _'She has it bad...' _this of course lead to several reactions among the crowd. Skulker just glares at her while Spectra and several other ghost who are close friends of the girl's just smirk at her. Some ghosts do have more... physical reactions like Kitty who fell to the ground laughing again, and surprisingly enough Walker had a huge self-satisfied, shit-eating grin on his face. The reason why is simple: today is the day he bet on that the two would get together. Danny's parents really didn't know what to think. They just decided to ask their son about it later.

Ember remained unperturbed and continued to watch Danny, blushing slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny

Quickly making three clones of himself and gives them their orders. Starting with the clone on the far left he points and says, "You take the left," he then points to the one in the middle, "the middle," and finally the last,"the right, while I finish charging and end this in one move."

* * *

The Left 

_(AN: all three of these battles will be happening simultaneously. I am just splitting them up for convenience's sake.)_

The left one clenches his fist and green energy surrounds them. The clone quickly takes off and lands on the nearest floating island. The skeleton ghosts act quickly and charge the clone, almost immediately in response Danny raises up his hands and blasts two ghost rays at the ghosts. Though not his strongest blasts they have some effect on the horde. Danny starts firing ghost rays off in different directions running towards the center of the island taking out three to four ghosts with each blast.

Quickly arriving in the center of the of the island Danny starts chipping away at the army. Blasting ghost rays at anything that moves in a small radius, he forms a a circle around himself. The forces of the Ghost king halt outside the circle while five skeletal archers move to the front of the army. Notching their arrows they prepared to fire. At what would seem to be the last possible second Danny brought up a rectangular energy shield in front of him, which was surprisingly thick, blocking the arrows. He then brought his hands back towards his chest before thrusting them forward into the shield forcing the shield forward and straight into the ghosts knocking six or seven back, including the archer ghosts.

The clone of Danny looks around him, and smirks at the skeleton ghosts' apprehension. Another volley of arrows is launched at him, and he sets a fore field around himself. After fending off the arrows from the archers, the clone condensed the field into a sphere and fired it into the sky, and threw another force field up. The orb exploded above the army and rained down hundreds, possibly thousands, of ghost rays obliterating almost everything. Danny was struggling to keep his shield up as the force of his own attack came down on him. Once the attack was over there was a huge crater surrounding him. He looks around and sees he took a huge amount of the army out. Smirking the clone flew back to the original.

* * *

Back in Amityville

Everyone was shocked... again... big surprise.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we pose no threat to Phantom now?" Undergrowth says surprising the hell out of everyone because no one knew he was there.

Wulf just shakes his head and says in his heavily accented voice, "He is just being what he is, a profesia. Or as you would call it a 'pro'."

At that several ghosts nod their heads sagely. Seeing this, Skulker has a confused look on his face is about to ask when he is stopped by an unlikely source in the form of the Box Ghost, "Game recognizes Game and you are looking mighty unfamiliar." The Box Ghost then floats over and fist bumps Wulf.

"It must obviously be stupid considering you are a part of it!" Skulker shouts.

"Please like you would ever be on my level," the Box Ghost replies, with a smug look on his face. "How else would I be able to keep my lady."

For the first time in a long time Skulker had nothing to say...

….

….

….

"BEWARE!"

* * *

Back to the Middle Clone

The clone extends his hands out and starts form blades at the ends of his hands, and quickly takes off towards his destination. Arriving there in barely any time Danny starts cutting a swath of destruction through the army. He ducks and dodges spears, arrows and swords, weaving his way towards the archer ghosts in the contingent. _'Duck, dodge, and slash... I'm too good at this,' _the clone thinks.

Making short work of everything in front of him, he arrives at the archers faster than he thought... and their bows were drawn... _"_DAMN!"With that sentiment they fired at him, and he wasn't there anymore. Then he appeared right behind them. "Teleport."

Danny stabs the two energy blades into the ground and closes his eyes. Slowly he opens them and they are a glaring fierce green and then he smirks... thousands of swords erupt from the ground destroying hundreds of ghosts. Looking around he was happy with the damage he caused and turns back and flies to the original. "Eat your heart out Skulker..."

Human realm

Skulker eyebrow was twitching.

Everyone was laughing at him. They were going to get it.

"Danny is definitely turning out to be a hunk perhaps I might actually try now..." Kitty says ignoring Ember's green glare _(AN: PUN!)_.

"Taking bets now! Ember still in at No. 1, Kitty now at No.2 with her announcement, dark and dreary goth at No. 3, with Spectra at No.4! Place your bets now!" A random unnamed ghost shouts. Ember just growls at him in response. Ember moves over to Kitty and asks her in a voice barely above a whisper, "Are you serious about him?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? Why do you care? Are you jealous?" Kitty asks with a smile on her face. Ember just mumbles something under his breath.

"Huh? Didn't quite catch that," asks Kitty obviously not catching what Ember said.

"Your my best friend. I just want you to be happy and safe..."

"Awe! Em, I really do love you!" Kitty squeals out, hugging Ember as tight as possible. The hug surprised Ember and it took her a moment to relent and hug Kitty back, with a content smile on her face.

"Two chicks are about to kiss, a sight not to miss, and will be quite the picks!" The Ghostwriter shouts arm pumping into the air.

Needless to say the Ghostwriter was never seen again.

* * *

Back to the Right Clone...

The last clone started to charge blue energy into his hands. Preparing to fight like he always does, he lets out an icy blue breath and grins. He flies to the island to and charges a blue energy blast between his palms (AN: think Kameha Wave), and unleashes it on the ghost army. Almost instantaneously flash freezing twenty ghosts. Picking up speed he flies straight into the ghost-cicles and shattered them. Reacting quickly, using the icy debris as a cover, he turns and unleashes several more beams freezing whatever is in his path. His plan was simply to blast his way through, but it seems the army has other plans. Quickly rushing, the army knocked him down and dog-piled on him. Not one to take it lying Danny unleashed his full power and froze them. Realizing quickly that he was low on strength the clone acts quickly and places his hands on the ground palm splayed open. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and began to feel for his power by searching deep down for the cold chill he gets whenever he uses it. Finding it was easier than he thought but it was when he releases that he feels everything rush out. It was usually hard to control but now he wasn't going for control. For the first time he let go, his powers shot out from his hands, that familiar rush pulsed into the ground spreading out and freezing everything it touches.

Slowly he opens his eyes while they glow an ethereally blue, but slowly they fade back to piercing green. Standing up slowly he looks around and admires his handiwork, and takes off for the original.

* * *

The real world...

Once again everyone's jaws were on the ground... excluding Skulker who just stared on impassively.

"Skulker, why aren't you shocked like the rest of us?" Johnny 13 asks, not really caring but slightly surprised by his lack of surprise.

"I am desensitized to it now. The boy has done to much already beyond my concept of possible for me to honestly care," he says still looking on impassively. "I feel I should take up a new hobby and profession..."

"Well that is good because you suck at your job now."

Yes I suppose that is true... I guess I am not the greatest hunter..." Johnny winces at Skulker's reply.

"Hey everyone Skulker is broke!" Shouts Johnny looking frightened by Skulker's change in demeanor.

His shout falls on deaf ears.

* * *

Back with the original in the Ghost zone... (_AN: So there is no confusion all the clones are returning at nearly the same time. The clones battles where all happening simultaneously.)_

The clones all return at nearly the same time and surround the original. The original Danny is now floating concentrating on drawing on more of his power. His eyes closed, his body perfectly the motionless, you can feel his power building up. Slowly opening them, the energy in the air jump, his eyes are glowing a bright green that seems to radiate his power. The clones then merge back with Danny and his power seem to double. He begins to scrunch up his body in a ball, condensing his power into his core, and with a a yell, borderline roar, he unleashes it. A wave of power and energy explode out of him wiping out the remainders of the Ghost King's army.

Spent Danny collapse onto a nearby floating rock. Heaving, he drags himself up so that he is at least sitting. Once he has his breathing under control he looks out at the battlefield. Surprised he even pulled it off he starts to laugh.

"You have gotten stronger since last I saw you," A voice says behind him. A surprised Danny stands and whips around to see the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, himself grinning evilly down at him. "But now it seems you barely have the energy to stand. Now I will have my vengeance on you! Ahahaha!"

Pariah Dark quickly moves to slam a fist into Danny, but to his surprise the halfa is no longer there. Growling to himself, quickly turns to see a flash of green and a fist impacting into his face. Not even budged, Pariah's features shift from a scowl to a cruel grin, then in not even the next moment Pariah grabs Danny's outstretched arm and hurls hum into the floating rock below.

*BOOM! * Danny smashes into the rock. His eyes go wide in shock when the next thing Pariah does is slam his fist into Danny's stomach, making him exhale quickly. The force of the punch blasts him through the rock rocketing him to the next, but before he even gets there Pariah is already right on top of him, stomping on his midsection with his boot.

Danny crashes into a nearby floating island with another loud boom. Half conscious, Danny is woken from his stupor by Pariah planting both his feet into Danny's stomach. Pariah floats off his fallen foe and grins down upon him. Danny tries to struggle to his feet on weak arms. Pariah, still grinning down at his enemy says, "Stand! Show me that cheek from earlier!"

Finally pulling himself to his feet Danny glares back at him. All the Ghost King does in response is appearing in front of the halfa in an instant and backhands him. Danny skids across the ground and barely manages to land on his feet. Quickly Danny crouches into his fighting stance, but before he can do anything Pariah draws his hammer and pulls back his arm and hurls it at him. Reacting quickly Danny throws up his stronger shield but it is all for naught. The hammer crushes through Danny's shields like they are paper, slamming into him and sending him sprawling across the ground. The hammer quickly flies back into Pariah's possession and he crosses his arms across his chest and begins to speak.

"You thought YOU could beat me?! AHAHAHA! I am the Ghost King! And you, you are the trash beneath my feet," Pariah smiles darkly, " You should know you only got lucky the last we fought... I underestimated you and paid the price, but never shall that happen again! Today I wipe you out completely! All you will be remembered as will be a cautionary tale about why you should not challenge Pariah Dark!"

"Shut up..." Danny says weakly, standing on shaking legs and griping his left arm which hung limply in pain.

"What was that?" Pariah asks narrowing his eyes at Danny.

"I said shut up!" Danny says loudly. "I will not let you win... I will do whatever it takes to stop you. You. Will. Not. Win!"

"Oh yeah and how will you stop me?"

"Like this!" And with that Danny lets out his most powerful attack: his ghostly wail.

With the scream he lets loose Danny blasts Pariah Dark back. In an attempt to stem the flow of damage Pariah crosses his arms across his chest in an attempt to block the harsh energy, but the energy prove to be to much and is thrown into a rock formation behind him. Pariah extracts himself and snarls at Danny. "Why do you continue to resist me?! Why!"

He quickly charges a ghost ray and fires it but Danny begins to speak, "Because I have to win! Because I have people counting on me! And most of all because I will never let you win- AHHHHH!" Danny screams the last part turning it into the most powerful ghost wail he has ever used. The attack easily overpowers the ghost ray and advances on the Ghost King just as fast. The shield Pariah uses barely stands a chance, and once again in a feeble attempt to protect himself he throws up his arms to protect himself. His armor is quickly obliterated and soon his form begins to go too. Nothing can be heard from the Ghost King over the wail.

The wail took up the last of his strength and collapses face first. Dripping in and out of consciousness, Danny can barely understand what is happening until Master Control shows up.

"You did well young one," Master Control begins to which Danny glares up hatefully at him. "You have exceeded all my hopes. This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt you are ready for your next journey... goodbye, Danny Phantom." He holds up his right hand and a dark orb of energy appears in his palm and he fires it at Danny's limp body. The orb quickly expands around Danny's body and vanishes all traces of it and Danny Phantom.

To the world's horror it showed their hero Danny Phantom is dead.

* * *

Author's Note

I liked this one... it was half decent. I am also sorry I made the clones' fights so short, but let's face it Pariah's soldiers are all cannon fodder. I still have trouble with these notes. Anyway Review and favorite! OH before I forget a friend asked me to see if there was anyone willing to take up a challenge of his... I am posting in this story because it is a Danny Phantom X Harry Potter X Over. I believe it is a crossover where A fem harry is sent to the ghost zone and becomes a certain flame-haired rocker ghost. For more info PM me or brotherofkane.

-The Czar


End file.
